epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew0218/Nemesis vs Pyramid Head. Monstrous Rap Battles
Ye, no one suggested this, but I really really want to do this battle, so here it is. The infamous monster from Silent Hill 2, Pyramid Head, goes against the infamous monster from Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Nemesis, to see who's the better monster. Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! NEMESIS! VS! PYRAMID HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD! BEGIN! Nemesis (0:27): It’s Nemesis, your worst nightmare, ‘bout to Pursue ya to death. Insert my fingernails inside your Head, impale your nasty flesh! B.O.W. down to your king right now, because I’m a rapping Tyrant. And after this battle, you’ll learn that you should’ve kept Silent. When I’m in my game, I’m fucking up Jill like the Chainsaw Sisters! While you’re sadistically fucking these Mannequins and Lying Figures! So call me the Bogeyman when I hit your brain with a mallet. Then crush you to pieces and I’ll make some Pyramid Head sandwich. Pyramid Head (0:51): I’m Red-Headed, Nemesis, and I’m not gonna play nice. It’s not wise to fight against my Great Knife, I’m gonna steal your life. Here’s the truth, you’re an over-developed psychopathic jerk. To murder your ass like Sunderland, it’s Missionary work. You’re nothing but just another Dog for Umbrella and Albert Wesker. So go back to him, tell daddy what I did to you like Cheryl Heather! With my disses more valuable than the Illuminados Pendant, You’ve just got burned like the film version of Cybil Bennett! Nemesis (1:16): You can’t beat me, Pyramid, I’m the sicker, bigger sinner, killer! I’m the winner; verbal Licker, got rhymes that are stiffer and thicker! Pyramid Head (1:23): I’m rocking Silent Hill, weapons on the loose like the Chainsaw Ganados! While you failed even harder than your films on Rotten frickin’ Tomatoes! Nemesis (1:29): I’m the most powerful T-Type ever since the zombie breakout! Released from the lab, and made Raccoon City my playground! I’m bringing the Apocalypse, causing serious Degeneration! On behalf of Umbrella Corporation, I’ll destroy your Revelation! So get your monstrous ass up, I’m about to make an offer, Deliver you to your God just like the Sacraments of Walter! Do you know which game you’re facing? It’s Resident Evil! Silent Hill cannot compare with its repetitive sequels! Let me make this clear, it’s gonna be a total domination! I’ma go berserk on you, kill you like Harry Mason! Time for one last diss to settle this never-ending lyrical pain! You’re more ridiculous than the UFO Endings in your game! Pyramid Head (2:05): You’re calling me ridiculous? Look at you, you stupid hybrid! You look like something that came out of Attack on Titans! I’m more infectious than your T-Virus when I freakin’ spit! When compared to me, you’re nothing but a Nemesis Kid! Compare to my game, yours is just a messed up zoo! I found Robbie the Rabbit much more frightening than you! I’m raining disses over you, I Downpour flow in rap battles. I got the lines that’s even bloodier than your lab’s blood samples. It’s dangerous to fight against me; I’m a real Bio-hazard! I’m gonna slice you up and leave all your zombies Shattered! I’ll leave you in despair, like Henry Townshend next to a window. I’m the king of rap, while you’re equal to Biohazard Zero! Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MONSTROUS RAP BATTLEEEEEEEEEES! Poll Who won? Nemesis Pyramid Head Category:Blog posts